This disclosure relates to a latch assembly for adjustable legs used in such devices as walkers, safety seats, chairs, transfer benches and other medical assistance devices.
Devices such as walkers or seats often incorporate legs that are adjustable in length to enable selection of a desired height for the device. One type of adjustable leg configuration includes fixed and adjustable leg portions that are telescopically received relative to one another. In one example, the adjustable leg portion includes multiple adjustment holes that each correspond to a particular height. The adjustable holes enable this adjustable leg portion to be selectively moved relative to the fixed leg portion. In one example, the adjustable leg portion has a larger diameter than the fixed leg portion and is received over the fixed leg portion. An end of the adjustable leg portion includes a foot that engages the floor when the device is in use.
A compression spring is arranged within an inner diameter of the fixed leg portion. A detent is supported by the spring and extends through a hole in the fixed leg portion into one of the adjustment holes to provide the desired height. In order to adjust the length of the legs, a user must depress the small detent to force it out of the adjustment hole. This can be quite difficult because the forces must be concentrated on the very small area provided by the detent, which can be difficult for users with limited strength. In particular, those with rheumatoid arthritis and similar ailments have difficulty operating such prior art adjustment mechanisms. What is needed is a latch assembly for adjustable legs that requires less strength and is easier to operate.